1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid decoration container, and particularly to an improved liquid decoration container, which is possible to be assembled simply, not possible to break caused by falling, provides an effect of tight sealing without liquid leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid decoration container, such as a water ball decoration, can be used as a paperweight or an adornment. Even more, it is possible for us to play the liquid decoration container and enjoy the interaction between the metal pieces or snowflake like grains and the doll so that playing liquid decoration container is a very good way for the modern people to relieve their pressure.
The conventional liquid decoration container basically has a hollow glass ball with a lower opening and a plug (rubber plug) blocks the lower opening to constitute an enclosed container. However, the preceding structure of the conventional liquid decoration container is involved in a shortcoming that glass ball is fragile such that it is not possible to assure the safety. Besides, due to incomplete control of manufacturing process (such as the step of vacuum suction) or the material or the doll having the phenomenon of expansion caused by the heat and contraction caused by the cold, it may generate air bubbles in the container normally and the air bubbles are unable to be removed. The air bubbles staying in the container not only affect the pleasing outer look but also result in defection.
Another conventional liquid decoration container primarily has a pair of upper and lower hollow casing butting to each other, and the upper and the lower casings are welded together by way of supersonic wave with an injection hole reserved on the closed casing for filling the liquid. However, the structure of the second conventional liquid decoration container also has a shortcoming that a steel mold is applied to perform an injection molding for the container. Hence, the shape of the container is limited by the steel mold. Moreover, in order to keep the exhibition area transparent, the material mostly is acrylic, which is fragile. In addition, a clear welded line left after joining the upper and the lower casings together makes the consumers dislike it. Also, the casing is formed by way of injection molding so that the wall thereof has a considerable thickness, which makes the casing hard without elasticity. Similarly, air bubbles generating in the casing are not possible to be removed.
Besides, a doll used in the two liquid decoration containers mentioned above is made of plastics, polymer resin, or ceramics without changeability such that the doll may lose its freshness after being played a period of time. The principal reason why the user may lose his interest to the liquid decoration container with the doll made of preceding material resides in that the doll is unable to interact with the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid decoration container, which is possible to be assembled simply, not possible to break caused by falling, provides an effect of tight sealing without liquid leakage.